


Captivity

by Bringobaggins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, merpeoples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: Jean Kirschstein is a miserable dragon locked within the walls of his enclosure of the Trost Alien and Mythological Creatures Zoo. Everyday its the same thing, humans come to gawk and snap pictures while stuffing their fat faces with popcorn and nachos. Until a new dragon is brought in and flips his world upside down.Discontinued until further notice





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah so its been a while since I posted to this account. I'll admit that I'm a bit hesitant to start this fic and continue it. The JM fandom has been...more than lacking. BUT that being said, I'm still pretty excited about it. Big shout out to my GF who has stayed up late, discussing this au as well as being my beta-reader!!

Jean couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted freedom. For as long as he could remember, the enclosure had been his home. This wasn’t a typical enclosure either. In fact, it was suitable for the temperature they kept it at. It had to be high for a dragon such as him, but it was small and crampy. He couldn’t roam like he wanted to. He had a chain around his neck, his wrists, his ankles, and to top it off, he had a muzzle. Whenever he shifted, it shifted with him, but the spikes in the collar would dig in a little tighter. He hated it.

 

Jean was part of the Trost Alien and Mythical Creature Zoo, although the creatures there obviously weren’t so mythical anymore. He was a dark dragon. In his dragon form, he was enormous, leaving just a little bit of room left in the enclosure. His scales were black with dark red tinting the tips of them. His horns were sharp and jagged, even after being forcefully sanded down but were equally as huge as himself. He had sharp claws that often had to be clipped, (alas the zookeepers could only do so when he was put to sleep and even then had to be careful). Even in his human form, he had sharp fangs and claws and even though his horns shrunk, they were still quite big. Angry, tawny slits glared at the humans gawking into the enclosure. He hated them because they had no idea the pain he suffered. He was chained up for  _ safety _ purposes. The medicine they gave him wasn’t  _ dangerous _ . He would scoff at those thoughts. The “medicine” was a blocker to keep him from being able to make fire. When he had first arrived, they had trouble keeping him calm and taming him, but Jean was a beast not meant to be tamed It was only a matter of time before he broke free of the chains that bound him. Then, the humans would suffer just as he was.

Unfortunately, he was not the only creature in the zoo. There were several others as well. There was Eren and Armin, an Alpha and Omega werewolf pair, Mikasa and Annie who were naga’s, though from what Jean could tell, two different types of snakes, Bertholdt who was a merman who spent most his time hiding unless it was visting time for the creatures. And finally, Ymir and Christa, who were pixies.

 

Life in their enclosures was hard. The temperatures were never right, (at least in the other enclosures. Jean was lucky he was a dragon.) Their food was basically scraps and they were hardly ever clean. The creatures would do what they could to keep up appearances though it was hardly enough. They would hide their pain from the humans though most of the humans probably figured by now how the creatures were treated, but would they ever try to do anything? No. Jean and the others weren’t human enough for them, and that was how it would remain.

 

Jean couldn’t remember a lot of his childhood before the zoo. There were bits and pieces of his family in his mind, mostly his mother. He could remember her kisses and nuzzles and when she would clean him up after he would get dirty in the mud but other than that… there was nothing, nothing but pain. He remembered the painful teeth of the collar he was trapped in, the shocks vibrating through his body making him cry out for his mother.

 

She wasn’t there though. Jean would never see that part of his life again. Not as long as he was trapped in this hellhole. At least his temperature was hot enough. 

 

He growled as he heard the door open and turned to glare at the keeper who walked inside, holding a bucket. “Feeding time dragon.” He says, tossing a bunch of raw meat down towards him. “Good luck getting that past your muzzle.” 

 

Jean looks away and huffs a bit. “Would be easier if you’d take it off.” He grumbles. 

 

“As if we’d trust that. Eat up and enjoy it because tomorrow you’re getting a new friend.” The man says with a smirk. “This will be your last night alone.”

 

“What!?” Jean jumps to his feet and clutches his hands into fists. “I don’t want to share! This place is barely big enough for me!” He hisses. “Get the damn thing its own cage!”

 

“That’s not very nice Jean. He’s a dragon just like you, although he’s quite a bit bigger than you weight wise. Took over 25 of us to transport him and we haven’t seen his shifted form yet. So be prepared.” The man waves. “See you in the morning.”

 

“Wait!” Jean tried to move towards him but is held back by the shackles. He chokes a bit and falls back to the ground, flapping his wings angrily. “Fucking hell…” He sighs and moves to lay back against one of the rocks. He hears the back of his enclosure open, signaling he was allowed to wander towards the back with the other creatures. Jean wasn’t totally sure that he was up for a visit though, especially because he knew Eren would be out and he didn’t want to deal with the stupid wolf.

 

But then again… Armin would be there, and Armin was decent enough company (and Jean got some thrill knowing Eren would get angry his mate was hanging with the dragon boy). He was probably the only creature Jean could stand to be around for a little while but it was probably mostly because he kept to himself. Jean sighed and stood up before walking to the back of his enclosure.

 

The backs of each exhibit opened up so the creatures could socialize with each other. It was a fancier version of prison to Jean though. The room was metal and they were under heavy surveillance while inside. Keepers watched them carefully from the floor above behind some heavy glass, ready to strike if one of them stepped out of line. Of course, it wasn’t necessary that they partake in this moment of “freedom”. Jean could see that Krista and Ymir were absent as was Annie this time around. Eren, Armin and Mikasa had already taken up a corner of the room; Armin buried in a book while Mikasa braided Eren’s hair. Jean always thought it was weird the way she hung out with them but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

 

He swallowed his pride and approached the trio, looking away. “Hey um...Armin...can we talk?”

 

The blond wolf's ears perk and he looks up at him, tilting his head. “Mm? Sure Jean.” Eren growled, tilting his ears back a bit but Armin kissed his cheek and rubbed his belly. “It’s fine Eren. I’ll be right back.”

 

Jean lead him closer to his own enclosure before sitting down. “I’m getting...They’re bringing in another dragon.” He mumbles.

 

“Oh? Really? But...you’re a loner, aren’t you?” Armin asks.

 

“I’m supposed to be. I don’t want them to bring in another dragon. It will screw everything up.” He groans. “But what do I do? I can’t get along with anyone, and they know that.”

 

“You get along with me though. You’re not as cold as you make yourself seem.” Armin gives him a small smile but Jean growls and blows smoke from his nose.

 

“I’m not nice. And I hate the idea of having a...another dragon in my home. It’s enough small as it is and they said this dragon was a fat one. I don’t want a fat dragon in my enclosure, it’s an insult for dragons!” Jean snaps.

 

“Jean...I know it will be an adjustment but it might be good for you. Give it a chance, okay? You might really like this other dragon.” Armin stands up and flicks his head before walking back over to Eren and Mikasa.

 

Jean glares at him as he watches him go. Of course he would say something like that. Goody-two-shoes Armin strikes again. He huffs before turning back into his home and pressing the button to seal it off for the evening. He might as well enjoy his last night alone.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had to wait for my GF to go over it and edit it and all that. I can't believe I got 3 comments on it ;_; you guys are so sweet and it totally helps! Please continue to leave them, I cannot stress how important that is to me!! But without further ado, here is the next chapter!!

The next morning, Jean was rudely awoken by the whines and grunts of what he could only presume was the new dragon. He blinked his eyes open and the pupils slit as he glared at the large metal door as it slowly raised up. He saw white hand paws, moving back and forth and could hear tugging against chains. He stood up and debated on shifting to his form or not. Should he mark his territory? Rub his sharp horns and claws against the stones? This was  **HIS** enclosure after all so...yes. Yeah, he’d shift and show the dragon who was boss. In a cloud of black smoke, Jean had changed into his true form, dark and terrifying looking. He let out a fierce snarl, smoke billowing out of his nostrils as he clawed and headbutted at the stones. The stones stumbled to the ground, scratched and jagged.

 

The keeper scoffed from outside and the door opened the rest of the way. There he was, a white, chubby dragon, covered in blue spots and a scared look on his round face. His horns weren’t nearly as big as Jean’s but his handpaws were sharp like picks. So he was an ice dragon then. His slitted pupils were blown wide and a deep brown color that threw Jean off. Dragons weren’t known for having brown eyes, they were usually red, tawny or some other sort of color to easily reflect light. Jean was intrigued for just a few moments before letting out a low growl. The other dragon whimpered and yanked at his chains, making the zoo keeper curse under his breath.

 

“Calm down. He can’t hurt you, we have him bound and drugged.” he yanks the dragon forward and hooks him up to the other pole inside the enclosure. “Behave yourselves. Vile creatures…” The man muttered under his breath before leaving and locking the door behind him.

 

Jean continues to glare at the other dragon angrily. He was shaking and his eyes were darting around the enclosure filled with fear. Gods did it piss Jean off. What kind of dragon was scared of a stupid enclosure? He’d give the other dragon something to be scared of. He gave a fierce sounding snarl, making the ice dragon flinch back in fear. Jean huffed, giving a sharp toothed smirk behind his muzzle. This was  _ his _ enclosure. No way some scared fat dragon was going to take that away from him.

 

Eventually, he got tired of watching the other dragon cower in fear and decided to shift back. He flopped back against the wall, examining his claws. “You might as well stop being scared. Unless you misbehave they won’t hurt you.” 

 

The other dragon stares at Jean. He seems to have stopped shaking now that Jean’s shifted and has spoken to him. He digs his claws into the ground as he takes a few steps forwards. Jean shoots him a sharp look, telling him with his eyes to keep his distance. The ice dragon stops, clawing at the ground as he moves back. “If you can shift, you might as well do that too. When the zoo is closed, there's no need to keep up appearances. Although, I hate being put on display for those filthy humans. They say we’re the vile ones but we all know it’s them.” Jean spits the words, but he sounds defeated. 

 

The other dragon makes a chirping sound in his throat as if he’s agreeing with Jean. He lowers himself down, tucking his paws under him reminding Jean of a cat. He rolls his eyes and stares out at the empty room that would soon probably be full of people. He has no doubt in his mind that the zookeepers and owners had probably been promoting the new creature. Which meant everyone would be crowding at his enclosure today. Great.

 

He shoots another glance back at the dragon. “Would be nice to have a name or something from you. So I at least know who I’m addressing.”

  
The ice dragon gives no response, just draws in closer to himself, giving a small side sigh. Jean growls. “Fine. Be that way. I’ll just call you chubs for now or something.”

 

Still no response. Jean stands up and clenches his hands into fists. “Don’t ignore me when I’m talking to you!!” He growls.

 

The dragon turns away from Jean, wrapping his tail around himself and letting out a sad sigh. He missed his home and his other nestmates. He missed his mother and the coldness of their land. He had come from the Antarctic, and that's why he appeared bigger than the other boy dragon. It was to keep him warm from the subzero temperatures. His fire was cold like ice and tinted blue. They only used it in extreme cases because what good was cold fire? 

 

He missed the ocean too and hunting for seals with his brothers and sisters. He draws his wings around himself as he feels cold tears prick at his eyes. This agitates Jean even further. 

 

“Are you crying now!? Seriously?” He snaps. He blows some smoke out of his nose before retreating into the makeshift cave he’s made for himself out of the boulders. “Whatever. The zoo is going to be opening soon so you might as well get over it.” 

 

The dragon peeks back over at Jean and raises his head. He slowly starts to inch his way closer to him and Jean narrows his eyes again. “Stay out of my territory. Can’t you tell these are my markings!? You’re a fucking dragon.”

 

But the dragon doesn’t listen. Instead, he curls up outside Jean’s nest and traces his claws across the ground gently. It wasn’t enough to make marks but it was enough to piss Jean off even more. The blond stood up and wished he wasn’t on fire blockers. “You’re seriously going to get it tubby. Get away from here, now.” 

 

Sad brown eyes stare back at him. Jean’s reminded of how he felt when he was brought here, a scared little whelp of a dragon who could barely even breath fire. He hates it. More smoke billows out from his nose and he shifts, pushing at the dragon with his strong horns. The other dragon cries out and quickly stumbles back, shielding himself with his wings. Jean stares at the icy blue tips and the spots that cover them before snapping out of it. He storms over, tugging at his muzzle. No use. At least he still had claws. He leaps down and pins the other dragon down, baring his teeth the best he can. He growls and slits his eyes to show his anger, digging his claws into the other dragons arms. 

 

Banging on the glass snaps him out of his anger for a moment. A crowd of humans has gathered and are watching in awe. Children watch excitedly and Jean’s almost certain they are whispering about how a fight may break out. Not good. Jean steps away from the shaking dragon and huffs, fluffing out his wings before strutting past the large windows with his head up. Might as well give the stupid humans something to look at. 

 

The other dragon pushes himself up nervously and looks towards the window. Now he wants nothing more than to hide in a cave. He doesn’t feel safe at all. The humans are smiling and pointing at him and he doesn’t understand why. He looks to Jean wondering why he’s acting like he is now. As if he’s showing off the fact he took him down. He hangs his head and turns away again. He didn’t have pride like Jean did. His kind were generally peaceful and kept to themselves. They rarely fought with each other and if they did, it wasn’t over territory. Their land belonged to all of them. They all knew to share. 

 

More banging on the glass snaps him from his thoughts. He lifts his head to look out at the humans and can see them looking disappointed. He can hear some upset words.

 

“Why aren’t they fighting anymore?”

 

“I wanna see a dragon fight!”

 

“Come on!! Take the fat one down!!”

 

The dragon curls up tighter wanting nothing more than to disappear. He’s tired. He can feel Jean’s hateful gaze on him so he wraps his wings around him again. How was he going to survive this?


End file.
